Its haloween time
by Belladonna Tracy
Summary: just a two shot about what bella and the crew do every Halloween :
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm Halloween night. Five girls hurriedly put on their Halloween costumes while chattering away with delight in anticipation of one of their favourite holidays. There will be friends, filled with giggles and smiles, and parents holding on tight to little hands. Uncertain tots approaching neighbors doors will eagerly hold out their bags and nervously say, "trick-or-treat" for the first time.

These five girls, were far from tots...tyla, bella, issie, Kate and Lucy were all 13 years old, and couldn't wait for the festivities of the evening, to begin. Tonight they would trick-or-treat to their hearts' content, raking in the goodies. Then they would all go back to Creighton-Ward manor. Tyla's sister would inspect their goods. Then they would gobble up their candy, with a tall glass of milk by their sides, and a bowl of freshly made carmel popcorn in the middle of their loot.

The girl's parents had decided it was alright for the girls to trick-or-treat on three well known streets in London on there horses, without anyone supervising them. They would leave at 7:00PM and were expected to be back promptly at 9:00.

tyla was dressed as witch with a long flowing dress, lined with red satin. Bella donned a devil outfit, issie wore her cat suit with cat ears to match ,Kate transformed into a ghost and lucy became Batgirl. The clock struck 7, as the girls whooped with loud hollers and shouts and headed out the door towards the horses. Tyla's sister stood in the doorway, watching the teenagers mount up and ride down the street. Little did the girls know, parker would not be far behind them. After all, these were five, mischievous teenagers on the loose. Somebody had to be nearby to protect the neighbors.

Just before the girls turned onto Angela street they eagerly approached the first door of many they would knock on that night. Dismounting from there horses they kept Crashing into each other, as they made their way up the walk, they knocked on the door and waited. Little old Mrs. Jenkins hobbled to the door with a big grin on her sweet, weathered, face.

"Good Evening girls", she said as she generously scooped candy into their bags.

The girls replied, "Good Evening Mrs. Jenkins" in their best mannered voices. Followed by, "Thank you Mrs. Jenkins".

"Happy Halloween", she shouted as the girls scurried down her walk and mounted up on there horses and disappeared out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Up the street they went; back down the other side, over onto Hideaway Place, and then finally Story Lane. The girls looked at their watches, right on time. Then, all of a sudden, a gust of wind kicked up causing all the horses to rear as the girls started to shiver a bit as they brought the horses under control. Only three houses left and they would be on their way back to the manor. It was pretty dark outside, but the street was well lit, and they could see lots of other children and parents walking about. Next they would knock on the Butcherites door, then the Klefbecks, and then the Wells.

There was another house on that street too. It wasn't like the others, well kept with a manicured lawn and cute Halloween decorations outside. It was the Johnson place. The door looked like it was ready to fall off, and the whole house was sorely in need of some paint. It was legend that the house was haunted, but the girls didn't believe in that spooky stuff. They did, however, agree that old Mr. Johnson, who lived in the place, was as mean as they came. Mr. Johnson was known for grumping and grouching at anyone that looked twice at him. Someone once said he ate worm sandwiches for lunch and frog legs for dinner. YUCK! That's one door they wouldn't be knocking on tonight.

The wind kicked up again, this time it took issie's cat ears with it. The girls cantered after the ears as it skidded across the sidewalk, tumbled over the bushes, and floated through the air. Before they knew it, they were standing in the yard of the old Johnson Place trying to keep the horses off the perfect lawn. Issie's cat ears had become stuck on a nail that protruded from the window frame and was dangling, limply, there.

The girls were all thinking the same thing, but no one said it, 'who was going to walk up there and get it'?

Finally, Kate spoke up, "issie you better go get your ears".

"I don't really need it", issie replied in her most grown up voice.

tyla whispered, "Why don't we all go get it together"?

The girls looked at the ears, then at each other. "Let's do it", they all said, in unison and dismounted, and began to slowly move toward the porch.

The girls could see a dim light, from a distant room, within the house. They were at ease with the thought Mr. Johnson was probably in bed for the night. Upon approaching the window frame, issie plucked the ears from off the nail. All five girls let out a sigh of relief at having accomplished their task.

Suddenly, the light inside the house flickered and went out. A long, whiny, squeaking sound, to their right, drew their attention to the front door, blown open and now flapping in the wind. Their hearts were racing and their feet felt heavy, as if they were stuck in cement. From inside the house they could here someone moaning, almost as if they were in pain.

"Do you think it's Mr. Johnson", said tyla.

"What should we do"?, croaked bella. "Mean as they say he is, we can't just let him suffer."

"We'll just all stick together and we'll be okay, after all there's five of us", said kate.

Quietly the girls slipped in though the door.

lucy called out, "Mr. Johnson, can we help you"?

kate tried the light switch but it didn't work. she stepped in something mushy, that let off a horrible stench.

"Smells like someone died".

The girls felt their way around, grabbing on to furniture and walls as they groped about and called out to Mr. Johnson. SPLAT!

"OOOooo GROSS",

"What is it"?

"I don't know feels like worms"

"Hey, you think the thing about the worm sandwiches is true"? asked lucy.

"Let's just find Mr. Johnson and get out of here, everybody stay focused", said bella.

Just then bella stepped on something. she leaned over and picked it up. It was cold as ice, upon feeling around, it seemed to have a thumb and four fingers, but no arm...

"YIKES" choked out bella, "I think I'm holding onto someone's hand but there's no arm... this is getting freaky!"kate blurted out, "It feels like I picked up someone's eyeballs but I dropped them and they're rolling around on the floor. Let's get out of here"!

As she turned a tray clattered to the floor and the sounds of plink, plink, plink echoed through the house. Scrambling to pick up what was beneath her, she was just sure they were bones, probably belonged to some poor, helpful, unsuspecting soul. 'Would they be next'?

As the girls turned to run issie slipped on something wet, she strained to peer through the darkness, there was blood on her catsuit and now on her hands.

"AHHHHH, blood", she screamed and dove for the door. Just then the lights came on, the girls froze, and there in the doorway was parker.

"What are you girls doing"? The girls all tried to talk at once, each one breathing heavily, gulping down air, with every word they tried desperately to get out.

In the background, they heard laughing. It started out small, like a hee, hee, hee, then got bigger like a HA, HA, HA, then it was all out laughing hysteria! Who could be laughing at a time like this? The girls turned and there was Mr. Johnson laughing his guts out! His house was a shambles with all the running and diving that had just taken place and there was stuff all over the floor. The girls began to point and jump around excitedly until they realized just what was all over the floor. Spaghetti! Meatballs! Peeled grapes! A rubber latex glove filled with ice, now lay melting in the middle of the hardwood floor.

The girls looked at Mr. Johnson, they looked at each other, then they looked at parker, who was also laughing. As they put it all together, they realized what had happened. In the few minutes they were in the Johnson place they had completely destroyed Mr. Johnson's dinner. They also noted that Mr. Johnson was walking with a cane.

He pointed to his knee and amid his laughter squealed out, "the frozen glove's for my bum knee, hurt it yesterday trying to fix the door".

"But the moaning", cried lucy, "we heard someone moaning".

"That would be Fritz, my dog, he just hate's it when I chain him up, especially when he knows there's a can of wet dog food with his name on it".

There smeared across the hardwood floor, near the door, was the wet dog food.

"Why do you peel your grapes", asked kate.

"Never did like the way the skins would get caught in my dentures", replied Mr. Johnson, still laughing.

"But what about the blood?", cried issie.

"You mean the spaghetti sauce that was sitting in that bowl"?

issie looked over and saw the bowl, half full of sauce, lying upside down on the floor oozing out everywhere.

One thing nagged at issie 'till she just couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't you come when we called"?

"When the lights went out, I had to go down to the basement to flip the switch, takes me awhile to get around with the knee. While I was down there I heard a bunch of stuff falling over, muffled voices, thought it was a robber, but by the time I got up the stairs and saw all of you, and parker there, I started putting it all together, you think I don't know that my house is legend to be 'haunted'"?

Speechless, the girls stared at Mr. Johnson, until issie said, "Gee, we're sorry Mr. Johnson, we thought you were hurt and we wanted to help you".

"That was awfully kind of you girls".

"You know though", said parker, "You should have come and got me, you know better than to enter a house alone, what if something had been amiss"?

"We've learned our lesson parker, we promise."

"Yeah, guides honor", the girls proclaimed. "Well let's help Mr. Johnson clean up".

After all was clean the girls invited Mr. Johnson to come back to the manor and share in the festivities. That weekend the girls and their parents bar bella's, got the neighborhood together to help Mr. Johnson with the repairs around his house. Some of the fathers and sons painted the outside of the house while others saw to the yard. There were cookies and milk after all was done.

Every year, thereafter, the girls would end their trick-or-treating at Mr. Johnson's place. Then he'd walk them home while they were on horseback and tell ghost stories while they dug into their candy and hung on his every word. All because of one Halloween night.


End file.
